Fuego con Hortencias
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: One-shot pervertido basado en un OVA de un anime :) Dejen Reviews espero que les guste :D


Dedici subir este fanfic que me vino a la mente...jejeje, es de Death Note, y esta basado en un OVA de Highschool of the Dead, ojala que les guste n_n y estooo...Contiene Hentai y material sensible.

No me gusta el MxM, pero es una alucinacion MALPENSADOS YAOISTAS! ¬¬

* * *

><p>Todo comienza con Mello, Near, Matt y yo contemplando una isla aparentemente desierta mientras nos preguntamos por qué hemos acabado allí.<br>Matt: Déjenme hacer una breve explicación, después de que terminara el caso KIRA varios de sus seguidores nos estaban buscando para matarnos por capturar a su "Dios". entonces tomamos una lancha prestada...  
>Yo: ESO NO ES POSIBLE, si la lancha la tomamos prestada la devolveríamos a su dueño, pero en caso contrario la robamos<br>Matt: Ejem  
>Yo: Perdón, continua...<br>Matt: Después de estar 3 horas navegando en círculos llegamos a esta isla desierta.  
>Yo: Ok...ahora si te creo...pero ¿Que vamos a hacer aqui? No tenemos refugio, ni cosas para comer.<br>Near: Por ahi hay una casa! (señala a lo lejos)  
>Los 3 giramos la cabeza y vemos una casa de playa abandonada, Matt y Mello entran a ver que hay en la casa.<br>Matt: El lugar esta cerrado por atrás así que nadie puede pasar...pero tenemos agua en caso de que alguien tenga sed.  
>Mello: Si...pero...no has notado que ahi solo venden trajes de baño?<br>Matt: Si es una casa de playa es obvio que venden trajes de baño.  
>Yo salgo con Near y los 2 llevábamos un traje de baño. Near llevaba un short blanco con detalles grises y yo una bikini azul.<br>Yo: Hm...les parece si se cambian, hace calor aquí y creo que seria divertido que Near y yo salgamos a divertirnos a la playa.  
>Mello: No es justo! Y nosotros que hacemos?<br>Near: Podrían ir a buscar algo para comer no le creen? (Mirada UKE)  
>Los 2: Ok ¬¬<p>

* * *

><p>El día transcurre tranquilamente, Near y yo nos divertimos en la playa y Matt y Mello están buscando provisiones.<br>Al caer la tarde nos reunimos con Matt en la casa de playa.  
>Yo: COMO QUE NO ENCONTRASTE NADA?<br>Matt: Hay agua en caso de que tengamos sed...pero no hay nada en esta isla.  
>Mello aparece con una bolsa en la mano y totalmente mojado por el agua de mar.<br>Near: Donde estabas Mello?  
>Mello: Fui a buscar cosas para comer<br>Abre la bolsa y hay varios peces de colores dentro, un erizo de mar y una estrella.  
>Yo: *0* Que bonitos!<br>Matt: También armamos una fogata con unas hojas amarillas que encontramos en la selva  
>Las hojas que se encontraban desparramadas en la arena eran hojas de hortensias.<p>

* * *

><p>A la noche, Near puso a cocinar el pescado en el fuego mientras las hojas se quemaban y despedían un humo color dorado.<br>Matt: Tengo hambre...  
>Yo: En unos minutos estará listo, ten paciencia.<br>Mello empezó a bostezar.  
>Mello: Estoy muy cansado...sera por el hambre o porque estuve caminando todo el dia por la isla buscando comida?<br>Yo me quede mirando la fogata y cuando gire la cabeza Mello me miraba de forma pervertida.  
>Yo: O_o WTF? Mello...porque me estas mirando así?<br>Mello: Neko-chan...estoy cansado! quiero dormir  
>Yo: Entonces recuéstate y duerme<br>Mello: No! pero yo me quiero dormir contigo  
>Yo: WTF?! NI LO PIENSES BAKA! (Me levanto pero mello me ira al piso)<br>Mello: PORFAAA!  
>Se lanza encima mio y me abraza para que no me escape.<br>Yo: Suéltame!  
>Mello: No! yo se que te gusta.<br>Sin querer respire el humo dorado y empece a toser, mire hacia arriba y vi a mi hermano sonriéndome.  
>Yo: ESTEBAN! (empujo a Mello) TE EXTRAÑE TANTO! (lo abrazo)<br>el solo seguía sonriéndome y después me invito a tomar un baño de agua caliente con el.  
>Near (toma una hoja quemada): Chicos! Están teniendo alucinaciones! Son hojas de Hortensias! No respiren su humo! (se tapa la nariz)<br>Matt: No molestes Near! Jejeje…la estoy pasando bien! No arruines la diversión  
>Near (se destapa la nariz): ESTÁN LOCOS O QUE? Esto les puede hacer daño a su mente y…<br>Sin querer respira el humo y tiene alucinaciones eróticas.  
>Mientras tanto y estaba con mi hermano (era una alucinación) disfrutando del agua caliente del baño.<br>Yo: Que relajante! (volteo la vista) No es así?  
>Me ve con una mirada picara y empieza a sacarme la parte de arriba del bikini y la parte de abajo dejándome desnuda.<br>Yo: Nya! Pervertido! Porque me quitas el bikini? Devuélvemelo!  
>Tira el bikini lejos y sonríe, después se ríe por el sonrojo se se asomaba en mi cara.<p>

Mientras tanto Mello estaba teniendo alucinaciones y se acerco a near.  
>Near: Hola Mello!<br>Mello: Hola Matt! (Estaba alucinando ya que veia a Matt en vez de a Near)  
>Near: Soy Near no Matt!<br>Mello: Callate Perro! (le dice en el oido) Oye…tengamos Sexo  
>Near: Q-que?<br>Mello besa a Near y lo lleva al agua fria del mar, una vez dentro se refrescan con el agua y siguen besandose.  
>Matt estaba alucinando con Mello asi que solo seguia riendose y de paso aprovecho para hacerme cosquillas en mi cuerpo.<br>Yo: jajajajajaj B-basta Esteban (Alucino con mi hermano ¬¬)! Me da risa! No me gusta que me hagan jajaja cosquillas jajajaja xD  
>Matt: jejje adoro tu risa…es graciosa<br>Yo me sonroje un poco al escuchar lo que me dijo y le agradeci, enseguida me tire sobre el y lo abraze con fuerza. Sali del agua caliente y me recoste en la arena.  
>Yo: Estoy cansada…¿Quieres dormir un rato?<br>Matt: Claro! (Sonrie)  
>Matt se recuesta junto a mi y yo le di un fuerte abrazo hasta que me quede dormida.<p>

* * *

><p>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.<p>

* * *

><p>La fogata ya se había apagado, se vean unos pescados hechos carbón en el fuego, el sol empezaba a asomarse por el mar.<br>Abrí los ojos y sentí mi cabeza apoyarse en algo blando.  
>Yo: Que bien dormi! (Miro hacia abajo) Un segundo…¿Por qué no tengo Bikini?<br>Miro a la izquierda y Matt estaba durmiendo al lado mio.  
>Matt (Despierta): E-eh? Mello…¿Cuándo te transformaste en Neko-chan?<br>Yo: MATT BAKA! (lo abofeteo) soy yo! Neko-chan! Que paso anoche?  
>Matt: No lo se…no me acuerdo…donde están Mello y Near?<br>Yo (Mirando a lo lejos): O_o M-Matt!  
>Matt: QUE? (mirando a lo lejos) WTF?<br>Pudimos ver que Near y Mello estaban en la orilla del mar, sin traje de baño (Después de lo de anoche era obvio que terminarían así) y besándose, sin darse cuenta de que los estábamos mirando.  
>Yo: Esto…esto…ES RE TIERNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nyaaaaaa! *w*<br>Matt: Pues para mi no es tierno…es asqueroso! (Grita) MELLO! NEAR! AQUÍ ESTAMOS!  
>Mello y Near se separan por la falta de aire, escuchan a Matt, se miran y se acuerdan de lo de anoche y los dos se empujan y caen en la arena.<br>Mello: AAAAAAGH! QUE ASCO! MATT! ¿Cuándo te convertiste en Near? ¬¬  
>Near: Oye! No puedes negar que la pasaste bien anoche y todo fue gracias a las Hortensias de la fogata<br>Mello: QUE CARAJ…? No me gusto! Ahora quítate, voy a ver a Matt y a Neko.  
>Near: Ok (Se levanta y sigue a mello)<p>

Mas tarde estábamos contemplando los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana.  
>Mello: Etto…con respecto a lo de anoche…<br>Yo: Que pasa Mello?  
>Mello: Olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar…si?<br>Matt: Nunca sucedió, fue un mal sueño…  
>Near: Si, un mal sueño…nunca ocurrió, no le digamos nada a nadie…Prometido?<br>Los 3: Prometido!

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
